Such decorated panels are known per se. They typically consist of a carrier or core made of a solid material, such as a wood material, which on at least one side is provided with a decorative layer and a top layer as well as possibly with further layers, such as a wearing layer, interposed between the decorative and the top layers. The decorative layer normally is a printed paper impregnated with an aminoplastic resin. The decorative layer and the remaining layers are usually made of aminoplastic resin, too.
Herein aminoplastic resins are understood to include amino resins or amide resins which can be cured to melamine resins based duroplastics.
These panels are often not suited for use in wet rooms, such as bath rooms, showers etc., because particularly the decorative layer is modified by penetrating moisture, such as by swelling. Thus, there is a need for a generic panel with an improved stability against moisture.
EP-2248665 A1 discloses planks with an improved resistance against moisture. They comprise a core made of a thermoplastic material and a decorative layer attached to the surface of the core as well as a protective layer. The decorative layer is a printed paper impregnated with an aminoplastic resin and the protective layer is a so-called overlay paper which is impregnated with aminoplast resin, too, and can include wear-resistant particles. Alternatively the decor can be printed directly onto the thermoplastic core or onto a thermoplastic foil without the use of a paper. The decorative paper or foil is adhered to the thermoplastic core by means of an adhesive.
However, the production of such a decorative panel is labour-intensive because it is required to produce and to stockpile the impregnated decorative paper and the overlay paper separately. The same applies to the possibly used printed thermoplastic foil which, moreover, is relative expensive.